fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna
Dwunasty odcinek serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" Bohaterowie *Hermiona Vitaris *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Irving Du Bois *Sophie Adventure *Fretka Flynn *Loren Opis Fineasz, Ferb i ich przyjaciele wybierają się do drugiej planety, na pierwszą planetę układu słonecznego. Okazuje się, że panuje tam wojna, a oni nie wiedzą jak wrócić do domu. Poznają tam tajemniczą dziewczynę, która postanawia się im pomóc. Fabuła "Błagam, tylko nie moja galaktyka-mówiła szeptem do siebie Hermiona-tylko nie to..." -Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak odwiedzimy naszych sąsiadów-mówił Fineasz naciskając przycisk na teleporterze-galaktyka druga będzie idealna! Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą, a na teleporterze ukazała się się tak jakby mapa owej galaktyki -A co to?-zapytała Sophie -Jak pewnie wiecie-mówił Flynn-galaktyka nie składa się z jednej, a z wielu planet. To jest mapa galaktyki drugiej. Teraz musimy tylko wybrać miejsce docelowe. -Mi to już wszystko jedno-powiedziała z uśmiechem Vitorówna patrząc na blondynkę, która cicho zaśmiała się pod nosem-może być nawet pierwsza w ich układnie słonecznym. -Spoko, o ile słońce nas nie poparzy.Fineasz już prawie nacisnął guzik, aż do ogródka weszła Fretka -Co wy tu krasnale robicie?!-zapytała ze złością rudowłosa -Właśnie zbudowaliśmy teleporter do innej galaktyki. Wybieramy się w odwiedziny do pierwszej. -A czy to nie za blisko słońca? -Zaraz to sprawdzimy-mówiąc to rudowłosy nacisnął przycisk i wszyscy obecni przenieśli się na pierwszą planetę układu słonecznego drugiej galaktyki. -Ej, gdzie my jesteśmy?!-zapytała z przerażeniem Flynn'owna -Nie mam pojęcia-odpowiedział jej brat-ale nie jest tu tak gorąco jak sądziłem -Izabelo-zaczął Baljeet-myślę, że przy tym przyciąganiu twoje włosy będą w porządku-Tak myślisz?-po tych słowach Izabela zdjęła czapkę, ku jej zdziwieniu jej włosy były w porządku-ej, faktycznie! Dzięki Baljeet! Miejsce na którym się znajdowali przypominało trochę Nowy Jork, jednak kolor nieba podchodził bardziej pod pomarańcz, a większość budynków było w ruinach. Po jakichkolwiek istotach ludzkich nie było śladu. -Fineasz!-Fretka wyglądała na zdenerwowaną-nie mam pojęcia co tu robimy, ale zabierz mnie stąd, żebym mogła powiedzieć o wszystkim mamie! -Żaden problem, faktycznie turystyki to oni tutaj nie rozbudują -Fineasz już miał ponownie nacisnąć guzik portalu, aż nie powstrzymali go dwoje dorosłych mężczyzn. Wyglądali podobnie jak ludzie, jednak mieli lekko zielony odcień skóry, oraz czerwone oczy, których gałki stoją w pionie, a nie jak u nas-w poziomie -jakiś problem?-Nie wyglądacie na tutejszych-zaczął jeden z nich -kim jesteście? -Ja jestem Fineasz Flynn, a to moja siostra Fretka Flynn i brat Ferb Fletcher. Moi przyjaciele;Izabela Garcia-Shapiro, Sophie Adventóre, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van-Stomm, Iving Du-Bois i Holly Future. Jesteśmi z-tu Fineasz przerwał uważając, że zdradzanie wszystkiego obcym ludziom może być niebezpieczne-z daleka. -Z daleka, czyli skąd? -Z zie..-tu Fineasz miał dokończyć, aż Hermiona mu przerwała -Z galaktyki 500etnej, planetoidy 432 "Eris" -W takim razie miłego zwiedzania-mężczyźni już mieli odejść, aż nie zauważyli portalu-po co wam to? -To nasz portal- odrzekł Buford -Przykto nam, ale musimy to zarekfirować-odpowiedział mężczyzna -Ale...-Fineasz poraz kolejny nie dokończył, ponieważ Hermiona położyła swoją dłoń na jego usta kręcąc lekko głową, aby zrozumiał, że lepiej się nie sprzeciwiać. Mężczyźni zabrali portal i odeszli -O co tu chodzi? -To bardziej skomplikowane-Hermiona złapała się nerwowo za szyję -I dlaczego zabrali nasz portal?-zapytała ze zdenerwowaniem Izabela -Myślałam, że na tej planecie nic się nie dzieje-odpowiedziała cichym głosem niebieskowłosa -Co masz na myśli?-zapytał Ferb -Wszechświat od kilku lat pogrążony jest w ogromnej wojnie. Każdy walczy z kimś innym. Tu prawdopodobnie żyją pod zaborami Jowisza -Jowisza?-Fretka nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy -Tak. Kiedyś, wiele milionów lat temu ziemianie byli w tej samej sytuacji i od tamtego czasu nic nie mówi się o innych galaktykach, aby nikomu "nie podpaść". Powoli wszyscy o tym zapominali i dlatego wasi astronomowie ciągle próbują odkrywać nowe ciała niebieskie. -A ty skąd to wiesz?-zapytał Fletcher -Bo ja...-tu Fretka przerwała -Później nam opowiesz Holly, teraz trzeba się stąd wydostać. -To nie będzie łatwe-stwierdził Fineasz-nawet nie wiemy gdzie jesteśmy -Direito-powiedziała Hermiona po czym wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem-jesteśmy w mieście Diretio, stolicy tej planety. -To tu nie ma czegoś w rodzaju państw?-zapytał Irving -Tylko na Ziemi jest coś tak głupiego, jak dzielenie swojej własnej planety i tworzenie sztucznych granic pomiędzy jej mieszkańcami. -Boję się zapytać skąd ty to wiesz-powiedziała Fretka -Później się tym zajmiemy-stwierdził Fineasz po czym złapał Hermionę za rękę-pomożesz nam się stąd wydostać? -Pewnie, że tak. Na początek musimy znaleźć kogoś, kto tu mieszka. Chodźcie, przecież nie spędzimy tutaj całego dnia.-Mówiąc to dziewczyna szła przed siebie nie wiedząc nawet na czego konkretnie szuka. Wszyscy szli za nią poza Fineaszem, który przez cały czas trzymał ją za rękę. Tylko przy niej czuł się bezpiecznie. Hermiona patrzyła na niego ciepłym wzrokiem, obiecała sobie, że zrobi wszystko aby go ochronic, sama nie będąc pewna co może się z nią stać. Miasto było opustoszone, tak jakby nikt tam nie mieszkał. Tak się jej zdawało, aż nie usłyszała wystrzału. Gdzieś niedaleko toczyła się bitwa. Wszystkich zamurował ten dźwięk, wszyscy bali się poruszyć. Zapewne stali by tak cały dzień, gdyby pewna dziewczyna nie wyszła im na przeciw. Była wysoka, miała zielone włosy, które sięgały jej do łopatek i tak lekko zieloną cerę. Jej oczy wyglądały tak jak oczy ziemianki, jednak miały w sobie jakiś wyjątkowy blask. Ubrana była w stary t-shirt, obdarte bojówki i za duże trampki. Wyglądała na ich równieśniczkę; -Co tu robicie?-zapytała -Wiesz może jak się stąd wydostać?-zapytała wystraszona Hermiona -Stąd nie ma drogi ucieczki. -My nie jesteśmy stąd -Widzę -Nie rozumiesz, my jesteśmy... -Z Ziemi. Nie jestem ślepa. -Skąd wiesz? -Mam tam rodzinę. Właśnie dlatego moje oczy przypominają wasze. -Jak masz na imię? -To nie jest istotne. Lepiej powiedzcie kim jesteście i co robicie na tej planecie. -Przedostaliśmy się tu teleporterem, ale został zarekfirowany. -Jak można być takim idiotą, żeby przyjeżdżać na tą planetę. To przecież było oczywiste, że wam go zabiorą. Technologia dla cywilów jest zakazana. -Pomożesz nam? Dziewczyna przyjrzała im się dokładnie. Z początku była do nich sceptycznie nastawiona, aż nie dostrzegła Buforda. Wydał jej się inny od reszty, mocno przykuł jej uwagę -Pomogę, ale nie wychylajcie się zbytnio i trzymajcie się mnie. Chodźcie, pokaże wam coś.Zielonowłosa zaprowadziła ich do śmietnika, następnie kopnęła go lekko trzy, po czym obok niego, na ścianie otworzyło się przejście-Chodźcie, to zaraz się zamknie-po tych słowach cała grupa weszła do środka. Ukazało im się ogromne pomieszczenie, gdzie znajdowały się komputery i broń. -Co to za miejsce?-zapytała Fretka -Ruch oporu. To będzie wasza kryjówka przez najbliższy czas.Dziewczyna poszła do komputera, który przypominał raczej telewizor, a do pomieszczenia wszedł niski, grubawy mężczyzna ubrany w kitel. Karnację miał jak wszyscy mieszkańcy tej planety. -Loren, kto to jest?-zwrócił się do zielonowłosej -Przybysze z Ziemi. Nie mogą wrócić na swoją planetę. -Pomagasz im? -Tak.Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Znał ją od dość długiego czasu i nie pamiętał, aby ona komuś pomagała. -Rozumiem. Uważaj, żeby niczego nie zniszczyli. -Spokojnie, dopilnuję ich. Mężczyzna wyszedł, a do Loren podszedł Buford. -Masz na imię Loren? -Tak-odpowiedziała nie odrywając wzroku od monitora -Ładnie, nawet. -A jak chcesz nam pomóc?-wtrąciła się Hermiona -Zobaczysz. Póki co nie wchodźcie nikomu pod nogi i udawajcie, że was nie ma. Jedzenie jest w stołówce, a bynajmniej coś w tym typie-po tych słowach dziewczyna spojrzała z podejrzanym uśmiechem na niebieskowłosą -ty jesteś z Ziemi, tak? -Tak-odpowiedziała niepewnie Loren spojrzała na wszystkich po czym odowiedziała -niech ci będzie.Po tych słowach wróciła do swoich zajęć, a Hermiona odsunęła się wraz z Sophią trochę do tyłu -Wszystko wymyka się z kontroli!-w głosie Vitorówny można było usłyszeć panikę-co ja mam robić?! -Nie jestem pewna, ale chyba czas, abyś powiedziała im prawdę. -Ale.. -A co może się stać? -Przecież nie wiem do czego Izabela jest zdolna -Będzie dobrze. Ja ci pomogę. Hermiona spojrzała z nadzieją, na przyjaciółkę, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech i wydusiła z siebie -Faktycznie. Muszę im to powiedzieć. Kategoria:Odcinki